


I see you in my sleep

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [20]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Magic, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Friendship, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 18) rose





	I see you in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 18) rose

The party goes on and on and on and Emma moves with it. Each night, moving from partner to partner to partner, only occasionally stealing glances with Mr. Black, trapped in his own dance. That is until now. She sees a familiar face across the dark room.  
Mrs. Strange, clad in pearls and lace, waltzing, dreamlike through this nightmare.  
Emma is moving before she thinks, cutting in, pulling her away, pressing hands against her friend's pale cheeks. "Arabella please, please wake up! Remember me. Let me have this one comfort here."  
  
Arabella blinks placidly at her and brings a hand up, waiting for her to continue the dance.  
  
"No." Emma pushes it away. "Not now. You must know me, Mrs. Strange. _Arabella_. It is I. Please. Please remember me."  
She presses a kiss to each of Arabella's cheeks, and another, softer one on her lips. They have always found more ease and comfort in action, limited as Emma's words are in the waking world.  
  
Arabella shakes her head, as if throwing off some veil, and she looks around, fear growing in her eyes. Emma puts a hand on her cheek and pulls her gaze back. "I will try to explain," she promises, "but we must act as if nothing is wrong. Come. Dance with me."


End file.
